


Little No More

by reinadefuego



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: No one ever noticed how Kaylee looked at her, not even Inara herself.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "kisses" at femslash100100.





	Little No More

Inara takes it slow and gentle with Kaylee. She's like a lily, soft and elegant on the outside and vulnerable on the inside. She starts with her lips first, takes her time to make sure Kaylee's ready before she glides her hand under that grease-stained shirt and finds her breasts.  
  
She gasps into Inara's mouth and scoots closer, unsure of where to put her hands. Finally she settles on her hips. They're solid and reassuring, and the curve is familiar. Kaylee remembers touching them once before. They didn't get farther than this but at least she tried.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inara asks. She reaches around to undo the clasp of her bra. "We can stop whenever you want."  
  
A nod is her reply. Kaylee presses against her and finds her lips, adjusts the angle of their heads so she can catch their reflection in the mirror. Inara is beautiful and elegant, but she supposes that's what's expected of a companion. It's just a gorram shame they can't be together more often. No one ever notices the way Kaylee looks at her, how she lights up each time Inara enters a room, but why would they? To them, she's always going to be 'little Kaylee'.  
  
"Thank you," Kaylee whispers when it's over, when there's lipstick smeared over her breasts and her thighs are sticky. Her muscles ache from pleasure and all she wants is for them to stay here where it's safe from judgmental eyes. "Maybe later we could—"  
  
"Of course."


End file.
